


Lace

by Sundance201



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dom Molly Hooper, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Sub Sherlock Holmes, Woman on Top, Women's Underwear, sherlock wearing lacy knickers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sundance201/pseuds/Sundance201
Summary: While shopping for new underwear online, Molly notices that Sherlock has an interesting reaction to a pair having reviews from men. She decides maybe it's time for a little experiment.





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [forthegenuine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthegenuine/gifts).



> Inspired by a weird conversation with a co-worker and my never-ending love of Sherlock in lacy underthings. You are welcome, fandom.

Molly sighed as she clicked through another page online. “Maybe shopping for underwear online isn’t the best idea. I like to feel the material, you know?” she muttered, clicking into another pair. Sherlock glanced up at her, tilting his head to the side, studying her quietly. “I mean these reviews are fine, but…still not the same.”

Sherlock got up from his chair and came over to read over her shoulder. His eyes narrowed. “That review is from a man. 

She giggled. “Yeah. There have been quite a few reviews from men, actually.”

Sherlock’s eyes were wide and Molly looked up at him. “Is that…a thing? Men wearing women’s pants?”

“I suppose so. They might like the way they look or the feel of the material…I guess that most of them are comfortable enough. Sometimes it’s a sex thing.” She shrugged and leaned back in her chair slightly, adjusting to look at him more fully. She noticed that his eyes had gotten even wider after her last statement. “And really, why do we have to gender our underwear anyway? Seems silly.”

He was definitely rebooting. “Yes. Interesting.” He cleared his throat and tried to tear his eyes away from the picture of the knickers, but they kept sliding back to the image. “That material looks…comfortable enough. But the lace makes it…special.”

Molly nodded. “Is that your way of saying you like that pair?”

She took note of the fact that his cheeks flushed at the question. There was definitely something here that Sherlock wasn’t saying. He shrugged, trying to look like his usual disinterested self. “Your bum looks good in anything.”

“Such a charmer.”

He grinned at her and playfully kissed the top of her head before heading back to his chair. Molly bit her lip as she added the knickers to her cart…and added another pair for Sherlock.

* * *

Molly paced her living room as she waited for Sherlock. They were spending the night at hers, since they had offered to take Rosie for the weekend and had to pick her up later that evening. Baker Street was still far from child proofed and with little Rosie starting to walk, it was a chance that they definitely couldn’t take.

She heard the key in the lock and she forced herself to take a deep breath. Sherlock appeared a few moments later, smiling broadly at her. She grinned back as he strode across the room and effortlessly took her in his arms, kissing her deeply in greeting. Sighing, she relaxed in his embrace, knowing that she’d never get tired of kissing Sherlock Holmes.

“What are you so nervous about?” he whispered against her lips as they broke apart.

She grinned and stepped back slightly. “I should know better than to try and get something past you.” Giggling, she held out her hand. “I have something for you.”

Sherlock’s eyes narrowed, but he took her hand without question. She led him to her bedroom. It looked as it usually did, except for the small wrapped package sitting at the foot of the bed. She picked it up and held it out to him. “For you.”

He held the package in his hands, clearly trying to figure out what it was.

“Oh, just open it, silly,” Molly insisted.

Chuckling, he leaned forward and gently kissed her, the small gift between them. Molly pushed against his chest, tapping on the gift. “Open!”

Sherlock nodded. His nimble fingers undid the little bow at the top and then tore into the wrapping paper. In his hands was the pair of knickers that he’d seen Molly looking at just a few days prior.

The knickers were made of mostly black cotton, but had a thin lace border at each of the leg openings and a thicker band of lace at the top. Sherlock’s fingers had been rubbing at the material since he’d opened the package, but he also hadn’t said anything and Molly was starting to worry. “Sherlock? You don’t have to wear them if you don’t want to. I just…I deduced you, I suppose. That day, but…I might’ve been wrong.” She made to grab for the knickers, but Sherlock caught her wrist before she got a hold of them.

He shook his head quickly. “No. No, you deduced correctly.” Molly relaxed slightly. Sherlock kept a hold of her wrist, his thumb rubbing against her pulse point, similar to the way he kept rubbing at the knickers in his other hand. “I…found the idea intriguing.” He looked up at her, his eyes clear and curious. “Do you?”

The corner of her lip quirked up and she stepped forward, placing her free hand on his chest and going up on her tip toes to press a gentle kiss on his lips. “Yes. I find the idea intriguing too,” she whispered against his lips.

His breath caught as Molly’s fingers trailed down his chest. “Now?”

She shook her head. “We have to go get Rosie, remember?”

His grin turned a bit naughty. “We have time.”

Giggling, Molly shook her head again. “No, I want plenty of time to admire you in these, darling. A quickie won’t do.” Sherlock’s cheeks flushed and Molly grinned. “Why don’t you surprise me one day?”

He nodded. “Yes. A surprise. All right.”

* * *

 It was a few weeks later when Molly came up the stairs to 221B and found Sherlock to be pacing the floor, much like she had been when she had given him the knickers. A knot formed in her stomach, fearing that something was wrong. But it loosened when Sherlock looked over to her, his eyes warm and his smile soft. She dropped her bag and hung up her coat.

“Close the door, Molly. And lock it,” Sherlock said quietly, but firmly. Molly’s eyes narrowed, but Sherlock was determined to keep a blank expression. So she quickly turned around and did as he requested, before turning back to him. He held out his hand. “Come and sit,” he said, nodding towards his chair.

Molly stepped forward into the room, taking his hand and letting him pull her towards his chair. “What are you doing, Sherlock?” she questioned, as she settled in.

He moved in front of her, his hands going to the buttons on his suit coat. “It’s a surprise.”

“A surprise?” Her eyes lit up as she recalled their conversation from a few weeks ago. “That sort of surprise?” Sherlock’s hands unbuttoned his suit coat and he quickly shed the item of clothing, letting it fall in a heap on the floor. “Are you going to put on a little show for me before you reveal what’s under that posh suit of yours, then? Is that why you had me sit down?”

Sherlock’s cheeks were tinged with pink and he ducked his head slightly, like he was embarrassed. “You said that you wanted to take your time to admire me.”

“I do, sweetheart. I definitely do.” Molly leaned back, curling up in his chair. “I love looking at you.”

Shamelessly, Sherlock continued to strip down for her, right there in his sitting room. His shirt followed his suit coat, then his socks, and then finally his trousers. His clothing laid in a pile at his feet…all except the pair of knickers that he had put on for her. Molly uncurled and planted her feet on the floor, her legs spread. She crooked a finger at him, beckoning him closer.

He went willingly between her legs and sighed happily when Molly’s hands landed at his hips, her thumbs brushing against the lacy band at the top of the knickers. “Did you wear these all day?” she questioned softly, her thumbs still restlessly moving across the material and skin right above it.

Sherlock nodded. “I went to the Yard to tell Lestrade who his murderer was and then took a walk. Even went to the shops. And then I came back here and updated my website…did a few experiments. All that time, I was wearing these.”

Molly grinned up at him. She extended her pointer finger on her right hand and moved it along where the lace met the cotton, from one hip to the other. “And how did you like them?”

“They’re softer than what I usually wear. And the lace is itchy, but it’s not unpleasant.” He gasped as Molly’s hand suddenly flattened against his crotch, covering his growing erection. “They’re tighter than my usual boxer briefs. Less room.”

An unexpectedly dark laugh escaped from Molly and Sherlock couldn’t help but sway towards her just a little bit. “Well you’re rather well endowed, Sherlock. But these seem to fit you well enough.” Her hand rubbed for just a moment, just enough to make him buck his hips towards her, before she leaned forward and planted a kiss against his bare stomach.

Her hands slipped around his body, cupping his bum. She smiled at the little catch of his breath as she squeezed, feeling powerful at the blush her actions caused. They’d played around with power dynamics before, but nothing hardcore. They’d taken turns in the dominant and submissive roles, and it had surprised her that Sherlock seemed to relish the submissive role more than the dominant. He liked to let her take care of him, to just  _be_  while they played their little games.

And she found herself more than willing to oblige.

Her hands still on his bum, she pulled him closer to her and shamelessly nuzzled the outline of his cock. He moaned loudly, his hands twitching at his sides, as if he wasn’t quite sure where he would be allowed to put them. “Not so loud, darling. Mrs. Hudson was still at home when I got here.”

At that, Sherlock seemed to come back to himself slightly. “Are you sure? She’s usually out at her weekly poker night by now.”

Molly raised an eyebrow, silently telling him to play along. Mrs. Hudson hadn’t been home, but she knew that Sherlock had a bit of an exhibitionist kink. “No, I’m certain that I heard the TV on when I came in. She’s downstairs, darling. So you’ll have to stay quiet.” She lightly pinched where his arse cheek met his thigh and Sherlock yelped, more with surprise than actual pain.

He nodded, catching onto her game. His eyes gleamed as he told her, “Yes, Molly.”

“Good boy,” she whispered, moving her hands again to his front, cupping and rubbing at his still covered erection. She giggled as he blushed again. This time, the flush went from his cheeks, down his neck, to his chest. She loved it when he got like this. He loved it too.

Her hands moved up to his stomach and she pushed him back, causing him to stumble for just a moment. She stood up and then wrapped her arms around him, pressing a kiss against his shoulder. “What’s our word, darling?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. Molly pinched his bum again and he smirked down at her. “Skull,” he said obediently. Molly nodded and stood on her tip toes, brushing her lips against his playfully.

“Why don’t we move to the bedroom, love?” she murmured. When they played like this, she loved lavishing him with terms of endearment. Normally, he thought they were silly (although he had called her ‘love’ every now and then), but in moments like this, he loved them.

She grabbed his hand and led him back to his bedroom. She silently nodded over to the bed and Sherlock obediently sat down, waiting for her next instruction. “Lie down,” she whispered. “Get comfortable.” He did as she asked, one hand cradling the back of his head and the other lying on his stomach. His pinky finger brushed back and forth against the lace band of the knickers.

Molly grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over him and caging him in. “You look lovely,” she whispered, ducking her head down and kissing him deeply. “Just want to eat you up,” she murmured against his lips and she felt him smile. She climbed on the bed before finally breaking their kiss. She playfully tapped the inner edge of the ankle closest to her and he spread his legs quickly, knowing what she wanted.

Wickedly smiling up at him, she moved so she was sitting in between his splayed legs. Her hands landed on his thighs, rubbing up and down, her fingertips just brushing the edge of the knickers, but never going any further.

“My pretty boy, all wrapped up for me,” she murmured, as she bent down and kissed his cock through the material. “It seems a shame to take these off quite yet, but I do want to play with your cock a little…maybe I can just do it over the knickers?” She brought her hand up and rubbed across the bulge, taking her time to stroke along the distinct outline of his erection. “Just make sure that you don’t come, darling. We wouldn’t want to make a mess of your pretty knickers, would we?”

Sherlock, his eyes wide and dark, shook his head ‘no.’ Molly bent down and began mouthing at his cock through the material and Sherlock whimpered. She glanced up and she saw his hands were now tugging at the sheets. “Hands above your head, Sherlock,” she quietly commanded and his hands immediately flew up, wrists crossed and hands resting on the pillows.

She smiled in approval and bent back down, kissing and licking the soft cotton that hid his cock. His erection had grown and he’d moved just enough that the pink tip of his cock was peeking through the top of the knickers. She pressed her tongue against it, still partially covered by the rough lace, and grinned when Sherlock’s hips bucked up and he moaned.

“Shhhh,” she murmured, one hand coming up to stroke at his stomach soothingly. “Remember you have to keep quiet, sweetheart.”

He shook his head, his eyes screwed tightly shut. “God, Molly, I don’t think I can. It feels so good.”

Molly bent down again, giving a quick lick to the head of his cock, causing his back to arch and he gritted his teeth together in an attempt to keep quiet. She then sat back on her heels, waiting patiently until Sherlock opened his eyes and looked up at her.

“Maybe it’s time to take them off then, yeah?” she asked. She would draw this out for as long as he wanted, but she had a feeling that he was reaching his breaking point.

Sherlock just nodded and reached out for her. Molly grinned and got off the bed, ignoring Sherlock’s desperate whining as she did so. “I’ve got to take off my clothes if I’m going to give you what you want, Sherlock,” she chastised him as she quickly stripped off, not caring where her clothes ended up.

Sherlock, a bit to her surprise, was especially good, and just stayed on the bed, his hands still above his head and his knickers still on. Once she was fully naked, she turned back to him and grinned at the picture he presented. “You’re like a goddamn Renaissance painting,” she muttered and then giggled as she climbed back up on the bed. “All spread out like this…” Her hands went to the knickers and slowly pulled them down. When they came fully off, she folded them up nicely and placed them on the night stand off to her left.

Her hand went down to stroke his cock and he couldn’t help the moan that escaped him. Molly smiled wickedly. “That feels good, doesn’t it? My hand finally on your bare cock?” He nodded desperately, his hips pumping up into her fist. “I know something that will feel even better,” she whispered, straddling him and quickly positioning his cock, sliding down on him in one go.

Sherlock’s eyes literally rolled back in his head and Molly grinned, bracing her hands on his chest as she started to ride him. She was merciless in her attentions to him, not even letting him catch his breath. His hands came up to grab her hips and Molly simply smiled down at him. She adjusted her position, leaning forward until she was balancing on her elbows on either side of his head, her chest pressed fully against his. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at the curls with just enough force to make him moan.

“Molly, I’m going to come. I can’t…” he trailed off, his eyes clenching shut as she rolled her hips again.

“Come, sweetheart. Come for me,” she whispered, riding him harder.

Sherlock groaned, his hands coming up to her back, keeping her tightly pressed against him as he came inside of her. Molly kept her hips moving until he started whimpering, just a little bit, from oversensitivity.

She grinned as she moved off of him. “Wait,” he murmured, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards him. “Your turn,” he said, as she moved up to where he clearly wanted her. He scooted down so she had room to maneuver and waited patiently as she situated herself. Molly smiled down at him, before slowly lowering herself over his face so that he could take care of her.

She’d been a bit blindsided the first time he did this. He had come first and she thought that maybe she’d get his fingers to help her finish, but he’d pulled her up to his face and buried his tongue inside her folds. She’d known about his various sexual experiences, with men and women, so she wasn’t necessarily surprised that he didn’t mind the taste of his own “ejaculate” (his word, not hers), but his actions did take her by surprise. Afterwards, she figured that one should always expect the unexpected when it came to Sherlock Holmes.

“Your tongue is a bloody marvel,” she murmured, keeping herself upright by grasping the headboard tightly. Sherlock hummed in agreement beneath her and she moaned, throwing her head back at the sensation. His tongue plowed through her folds and he took his time circling, then sucking on her clit.

“Oh yeah, don’t stop, love,” Molly whispered, one hand leaving the headboard and moving down to grasp his curls. “Right there…suck just a little harder...” She moaned, tugging at his hair, making him moan against her. He sucked harder at her clit, his tongue flicking across it, until Molly felt her orgasm roll through her. She moaned, trying desperately to not smother Sherlock as he continued to gently lap at her as she came down from her orgasm.

She finally moved, swinging a leg over and scooting down the bed until she was curled up against him. She felt Sherlock stretch, reaching for a tissue to clean his face with and she sighed, snuggling into his side. Sherlock’s fingers stroked against her back, lulling her into a light sleep.

When she woke up about fifteen minutes later, she realized that she was alone. She quickly went into the bathroom to pee and freshen up, before walking out into the sitting room. Sherlock was lying down on the couch, his tartan dressing gown on but wide open. Her mouth watered when she saw that he was wearing another pair of knickers – these were all lace and a dark green. They matched his dressing gown.

She grinned. “Now I know that I didn’t order you those.”

He smirked and then shrugged, swinging his legs to the floor and looking up at her, a naughty gleam in his eyes. “I was intrigued. Did a little shopping of my own after our conversation. Thought I’d take you out to dinner while wearing these. Maybe you could wear a matching pair?” he said, pulling an identical pair from the pocket of his dressing gown.

“Oh Sherlock Holmes…maybe you are as clever as you look,” she teased.  


End file.
